Captain Dobey
by kristleap
Summary: Short story about Captain Dobey. I want to think Paula for the writing prompt and Arlene for her help and guidance. Arlene, I value our friendship and your help is indispensable.


Captain Dobey is sitting behind his desk as his two best detectives walk in without knocking.

"How many times do I have to tell you two to knock first?" he said irritably.

"Cap, I couldn't knock", the detective said mischievously, a doughnut in one hand and a coffee in the other.

"Now my partner has two free hands, so if he didn't knock well..."

"You're right partner, I do have two free hands - don't I? Then, taking his partner's coffee he said, "Well – I did have two free hands"

"Cut it out guys! What did you come in here for?" Dobey said, his irritation rising.

"We're here to turn in our expense reports, Cap", said one of the detectives.

"We still can't believe you're retiring," the other one chimed in immediately, as if completing his partner's sentence.

"I'm shocked too. There were plenty of times I figured I'd be leaving in straight jacket or prostrate. Between the stress of this job and you two, I thought it would be the death of me. I've eaten enough Rolaids to own stock in the company, I've prayed enough that I should be on a first name basis with God."

Laughing, one said "Aww Captain, we know you love us and are going to miss us."

"Love you yes. Miss your tap-dancing your way over the rules and regulations. No!"

Dobey bellowed, tempered with a little love and tenderness.

"Oh Cap we're hurt!" one said placing a hand over his heart.

"Are we still on for your retirement party tonight?" the other asked.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to this one more then the official one on Friday." Dobey stated.

"Well you can bet that none of us will be giving you a watch."

"Knowing you all, I'll end up with a sink to go with my toilet ya'll gave me." Dobey said, his eyes twinkling at the memory of that practical joke.

"Dang Captain, you've ruined the surprise."

"We'll you've given me everything but the kitchen sink. And if you do anything crazy, I'll make sure to let the new captain how much you two love traffic duty."

"We give up Cap, see you tonight," and the two left, hands in the air giggling and laughing at the memories.

As they left the office, Dobey shook his head and mumbled,

"I'm going to really miss those two."

The retirement party was being held at the bar owned by a friend of the guys. Everyone from the department came. This night was for the guys to have fun and show their love and respect for the captain. Everyone took turns saying something about the captain. They'd start out roasting him and end with saying how great he was and that he'd be missed. When it was Dobey's turn, he found that he had tears in his eyes and a catch in his throat. He took out his handkerchief and, in the guise of wiping the sweat off his face, wiped the tears from his eyes. He cleared his throat and began to speak. He addressed everyone personally and shared a memory of them. When he got to his two favorite detectives, he had several memories to share. By the time he was done he had the entire room in stitches! And two certain detectives who were not sure if they should be honored or insulted. As the night dwindled down, the Captain and his two favorite detectives walked him to his car. As Dobey started to open his door, he turned to them and said, "Thanks again guys. I had a blast. We're still on for this weekend at the cabin?"

"You're welcome and of course we'll be there this weekend. Good night Captain"

Pausing for a moment, he looked at the two and said, "I'm not your Captain anymore, just call me Cal."

"You got it...good night... Cal" the two said with a smile.

As Cal is driving up to the cabin a few days later, he notices another car there. Just as he thought the guys had beat him there, he realizes whose car it is. He parks his car and just as he's getting out, the owner of the other car walks out of the cabin.

"Hi Dad!" Cal said to his Dad, happy but surprised to see him.

"Hi son!" Harold said to his son, happy but also surprised to see him.

"I didn't know you were coming up this weekend Dad?"

"I didn't know you were either."

Laughing, Cal said "I guess that's what happens when we don't check with each other.

"Well, the guys and I have had this weekend planned for a while," the elder Dobey said.

"They are in the cabin now unpacking, your mother made them ride up here with me."

Dobey looks puzzled that his remarks have Cal laughing.

"What's so funny son?"

"My guys are coming too."

Laughing, "Well it's a good thing we renovated and expanded."

"It'll be great to see Uncle Dave and Uncle Ken. My guys always commented on them being their favorite teachers at the Academy."

"I mentioned that the two of them were partnered up and under your command. They took turns taking credit for them being your top detectives." Harold grinned and rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sure they did." Cal said laughing.

"Starsky was saying it's because of his shooting and driving instruction. Hutch said, it was his teaching of the Policy and Procedural Manual and his physical training."

"Who ended up winning the argument?" Cal asked laughing more now.

"Don't know and don't care. We were at Huggy's, I left after the fourth round of nun-uh and uh-huh's."

"I'm glad we didn't check with each other Dad. This is going to be a great weekend."

"Me too son, me too. Now come on and help me finish opening up and airing out the place."

"Coming Dad coming," Cal said, placing a loving arm on his father's shoulder, following him into the cabin.


End file.
